Vice Captaincy-jeoperady
by anonymous tale weaver
Summary: Akashi's vice captaincy was subject to criticism. Upperclassmen undermined him except for Shuuzo. Also Shuuzos constantly calling him CHIBI, doesn't help nor does Aomine's rowdiness. What happens when hatred grows into something malicious. Will the GOM be able to protect him? Cornered in the locker room by another vice captain. what will become of seijuro?GOM/akashi GOM/GOM nijiaka
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya Internet! Anonymous tale weaver here ^^. There is NO OC here, just needed a character to intimidate Akashi. This Tale is set in the Teiko era. Yes, we still have the cute and kind akashi, although I plan on bringing the yonder one to torture the cute one. Niji-senpai is here too! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, cuz it belongs to Fujimaki-sensei. All characters will appear at some point and I repeat there will be NO OC. **

The last thing that Aomine Daiki deemed worthy to follow was his Mai-chan's release date, after all decisive and structured basketball strategies didn't fit street ball etiquette. This, Akashi Seijuro learned to swallow albeit rather bitterly. Thus, his first exceptional plan during the prime days of his vice captaincy suffered a fatal setback. Anomaly is what he would like to call it and its constant persistence gave him a migraine.

He knew he lacked the favors of his senpai's , all against dubbing a freshman the pristine position of vice captain, hungry for an excuse –ahem- a valid reason to demean him. Seijuro could feel their gaze boring holes into him, despicable. It's not that he felt the need to prove his worth, it was pride. He didn't want to give them the meager satisfaction of his error or Daiki's careless behavior that had ultimately led them to discard the plan mid-game.

Amidst this stood Nijimura Shuzo, clearly aware of this disturbing setback but not in the least bothered, after all victory was achieved nonetheless.

"Captain, I seemed to have miscalculated, there was a flaw that seems to have escaped me" he clenched his fists. This was not the outcome he had planned.

"eh? We won didn't we? The plan was perfect …except for one bastard" Shuuzo eyed Aomine dangerously and mentally made a note to include him in Haizaki's special training. " chibi did well, if you ask me" the power forward gave him a reassuring smile.

Akashi on the other hand was taken aback by that overly affectionate nickname, he could feel his face heating up. "please refrain from calling me that" he seethed , words dripping with venom. However, this went unnoticed by the clearly oblivious captain- to Shuuzo, all he could hear was a cute chibi voice ringing in his ear.

Akashi huffed at the lack of response and walked over to Daiki who seems to have overheard captain's overfriendly nickname and was now laughing his head off, more than aware of Akashi's height complex.

" I hope you realize your mistake Daiki?" Akashi smirked up at him

" it won't happen again, could you get of my case now?"

" Aomine-kun should have just listened to the plan Akashi-kun worked so hard on" tetsuya deadpanned.

"Ehhhh?!"

" tetsu ! what the hell?! Man if you are there atleast say something" Aomine exhaled.

Akashi too was surprised by Tetsuya's sudden appearance. _It seems as though Tetsuya's lack of presence is improving or getting worse in this case. _Akashi was pulled out of his thoughts by Shuuzo's voice.

"Akashi! Chibi com'ere" he gestured to his side. Akashi fumed at the nickname, nevertheless he walked over to the power forward with a slightly red face. _Why is it that he has to call me chibi in front of everyone. _He could feel the smug look his senpai's threw his way particularly Ren, a second year who shared Akashi's position and thus, shared unspoken enmity with the red head.

They were apparently holding a meeting with the third and second years to discuss the events of this match. Akashi was to be the only first year present. Throughout the meeting, which Akashi deemed worthless, he let his mind wander off to projects his Father had assigned and which he was expected to complete by next week.

"Akashi? are you listening?" Nijimura unnecessarily waved a hand in front of his face. Before he could respond, Ren spoke up "leave him be Shuu, it's clear where his interests lie, we can discuss this amongst ourselves". A smirk playing on his thin lips.

"Forgive me but I believe we were discussing future strategies that would take into account Daiki's unpredictable behavior… my thoughts on this matter are that Daiki's movements aren't completely unprecedented rather through a proactive approach we can cause him to flow according to the plan naturally. I'll submit a strategy to the head coach's office within two days. Is that all?"

Akashi gave a small smile to Ren, which served to agitate him further. " I guess we could wrap this up then" the captain yawned, he knew they would win any match without genious strategies that Akashi conjured which would put even NBA coach's to shame.

As everyone got ready to leave, Akashi headed towards the first year locker room which was relatively empty by now. As he performed the task of undressing out of his basketball uniform and back into the school's designated uniform, he heard footsteps coming towards the locker room. He was only out of his shirt and proceeded to ignore the intruder. The said intruder entered and secured the lock on the first year locker room door. Hearing the lock click into place Akashi whirled around to see Ren standing in front of the door, smirking as he eyed Akashi's rather small form.

"what do you want?" Akashi questioned, a voice layered with confidence.

He believed he had no reason to fear Ren, 175cm tall with a strong build while he had comparatively smaller frame standing at 156cm. forcing himself to stand still, shirtless, shivering from the cold. He could feel Ren's gaze on him and it made him self conscious although he would never admit it. He reached out to grab his shirt but the second year got there first, courtesy of his long legs.

Akashi glared up at him, silently wishing a meteorite upon the smug co-vice captain as Tetsuya would say. "give it back"

"no" Akashi made an attempt to reach for it, Ren pulled away. Akashi made no further attempt, it was down right embarrassing and humiliating.

"come and take it" Ren smirked, clearly enjoying the entire scenario. He moved the shirt in front of red eyes filled with malice, daring him to try. " Ren Kenshin, is there something you want to say, you are wasting precious time here" he tried to keep his voice as level as possible, his chauffeur would be waiting and he would have to explain the reason behind his delay to his ever strict Father.

"no honorifics, you really are full of yourself" the brunette took a step forward. Akashi tried to kill the urge to take a step back, to him it was a sign of weakness, a trait meant to be absent in the future heir of the Akashi Corporation. Another step for the brunette and Akashi was forced to move back. He silently wished Nijimura would come searching for him and be his key out of this predicament.

Akashi felt the cold metal of the locker on his back, he had unconsciously backed away with the sly brunette only a foot away. Trapped. Akashi inwardly cringed "you do not deserve any" the words were out before he could stop them. Not the time to feed the flames in Ren's eyes, he should have responded with care.

"is that so…" Ren's voice trailed off as he leaned in, placing his hands on either side of the little vice captain's head. Akashi could feel his breath, disgusting.

"let me go"

**Chibi is usually for something small and cute I believe, I could be wrong though but thats what it's supposed to mean in this tale anyway.**

**Let me know if I should complete this **

**Suggestions and reviews are welcome ^^**

**as for pairing ..all are welcome .. just mention them and I'll see whether i can integrate them into the story provided i continue, which too will depend on you...**

**CHAO ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya Readers! anonymous tale weaver her with an update as wished for ;) . **

**Alright as for the pairing nijiaka and GOM/aka and I may Include other pairings like Kikuro or Aoki but I'm definitely going to include Kuroaka **

**Enjoy!**

The rays of the setting sun made their way through the full length glass windows into the Main Hall of the extravagant Akashi Manor, illuminating the otherwise dark atmosphere unfolding between the two Akashi's, for them dusk had already settled in. The older of the two, clad in expensive custom tailored silver formal attire, was seated on a grand chair that could well resemble a throne in Buckingham palace.

" This behavior will not be tolerated, to be late for no absolute reason, were you loitering with those _VAGABOND FRIENDS _of yours?" he sneered. Akashi was well aware of the consequences that his actions brought, knowing his father he felt it best to let the locker room incident go hidden.

"I apologise for the inconvenience caused, if I may be excused?" Akashi wasn't one to fraternize much with his peers, his father knew this but worried about his less than perfect son. He didn't wish to be strict and imposing, Akashi was after all a splitting image of his beloved that his mere appearance bought about seering pain in his chest, fuelling his irritability, _scars_ the vast eternity of time _failed_ to heal.

"Come here" the older Akashi gestured to his side, a little to his own surprise. Normally he would dismiss his son. The little red head did as told, moving towards his father in slow strides, he stood there awaiting a response. It had been years, seemingly decades at least to Akashi, if not to time, since he had the honor of this slight proximity. A proximity he wasn't sure he missed.

Akashi Sena glanced over Seijuro's features, a familiar _ache_, he looked a lot like her. The head Akashi could see her smile, her now silent voice was the life of his home as well as his heart. He frowned, trying to pull himself up, reminding himself and putting pieces of his mask back in place. He ran a tired hand through his crimson locks.

" Is something bothering you?" the voice was just above a whisper, so soft that Akashi wasn't sure whether it was his imagination. His eyes widened, shock from the concern etched in those words. _ When had he last heard it? _This concern was perhaps new or a reminiscent of the past, a forlorn thing he had sealed away._ It didn't suit him_ Akashi concluded.

The response, a practiced mechanical one through a mask of indifference, both knew was a lie. A short "nothing" resounded, filling the emptiness or rather adding to it. This was the norm, a routine Akashi had gotten used to since her death. _Had it really been three years?_ He found himself questioning the ghosts in his mind. He gazed at his Father's expression, curiosity breaking through, watching him contemplate the rather insignificant response. He knew his father's despair, but didn't understand it or more honestly didn't want to. How he was left to his personal butler and dozen other maids for these past years, only to meet his father when he slipped up, messed up, be it a drop in his marks or this scenario. When younger, Seijuro found himself deliberately encountering the head Akashi through these routes, ultimately leading to more discomfort, he _used _to crave these moments. Not anymore.

He didn't despise his elder, just detested what had become of their relationship, a far cry from the ideal father-son connection that all his peers, particularly a dear captain seems to have. A dear captain. "_ Affections are for the weak, not for the heir of the Akashi household", _a voice so real that Akashi almost turned around in search of the owner. A figment of his imagination, he presumed, a voice quite like his own but yet so _foreign_. He had heard it earlier that day, clearer then_…_

**_*Flashback*_**

The cold metal was biting into the skin of his back, Akashi inwardly shuddered. He felt like a prey cornered by a predator, the predator being an unsightly low life co-vice captain.

TRAPPED

The word ringing in his head. He needed to get out.

TRAPPED.

A slender finger traced the side of his neck, he flinched without meaning to. Ruby eyes locked onto hazel ones. Ren's predatory gaze kept him still, he tried to avert his gaze but he felt compelled to return it. Akashi closed his eyes forcefully, he felt a warm breath close to his neck. He shuddered.

_" hurt him, hurt him…..hurt him,…..kill him" _ Akashi's eyes snapped open _who said that? _He was greeted by unruly brown hair, too close for his comfort, tickling his cheek. Ren caught the first year's wrist with his other hand giving it a tight squeeze for emphasis, potentially bruising the skin there. Akashi struggled against the elder's tight grip to no avail. He was pinned to the locker.

"Don't get in my way… or else…" the brunette whispered into his ear, pulling Akashi out of his thoughts, who stared with wide ruby eyes at him. The taller vice captain smirked, enjoying the red head's reaction. He threw the shirt at Akashi, before leaving he called out to the red head who continued to stare at him. "Cute" Ren said mockingly, purposely looking Akashi over as he spilled the words. _Vile. _

***Flashback end***

"Dismissed" the older Akashi walked out of the hall towards the west wing, where his office and bedroom were stationed. Akashi watched his back disappear into the darkness, a look of longing tinged his façade. He placed a delicate hand on the armrest of the throne like chair and gave an audible sigh.

"bocchan(young master), should I escort you to your room?" his butler asked. Lea Reynold had been taking care of him for three years, handsome despite his age, his golden locks sleeked back, a few rebellious strands astray on his forehead. " Prepare a bath for me" the butler gave a short elegant bow before he proceeded with the task at hand. Walking towards his bedroom in the east wing of the extravagant manor, he raked his head for strategies that would make use of Aomine's rowdy behavior or more importantly manage to cause it. He laid down on the red satin sheets of his king sized bed, staring at the ceiling, todays events had exhausted him. He could smell a hint of vanilla on his pillow reminding him instantly of a certain Kuroko Tetsuya and his eccentric lack of presence, the maids had recently scented it. Before long, fatigue claimed him and he fell into a deep slumber.

"Bocchan..bocchan! It's time for Dinner" Akashi sat up on his bed, wearing his pajamas. He presumed his butler responsible for the change of clothes, not dwelling much on such mundane matters. From the corner of his eye he noticed a change in the positions of the elegant red crystal shogi pieces on the traditional board. A match had just begun, although Akashi didn't remember making a move. _A displacement? Someone willing to play? Perhaps a maid or a butler? A challenge_. He felt a ghost of a smile on his lips. He moved one of the red crystals into position, a careful move, unaware of his opponent yet but curious nonetheless. He spared it one last glance, as if daring it to change before making his way to the dining table.

_Interesting _although Akashi had an inkling he would be disappointed if there is no change in the events taking place on the board. Back from dinner and the board had remained as he had left it. He inspected more fervently this time, but nothing was amiss. _More time. _He decided to remain patient and follow suit in the morning.

Morning did come peering through the white shiffon curtains decorating the life size window, gracing the pale figure asleep on red satin sheets. Akashi stirred in his sleep, eyelids fluttering open. Curiously peering over to the traditional shogi board, the sunlight enchanting the board. Akashi walked over mesmerized, a move, not his own had been made. _Challenge Accepted. _His opponent cautious at first showed a tinge of brashness in this new move, Akashi felt compelled to counter, acknowledge this opponent and to begin a battle with the unknown.

Each two moves down, none surrendering for now.

Akashi addressed the chauffeur waiting at the golden gate, in front of the eye-catching black sleek limo that showed off grandeur, how he wished he could commute to school like any regular student. "_That would be average"_ He heard the voice again, fainter this time but dismissed it without a thought. He made no attempt to resist and slipped onto the cushioned leather seat which appears to recently have been polished.

Akashi insisted getting off a bit further away from the school in order to not attract too much attention. However, once he got out he heard young girls squealing his way along with a certain familiar voice. Nijimura had seen him, he felt like a kid who was caught doing a mistake, embarrassed. His face heated up, hastily trying to step away from the limo, not wanting to come off as vain to atleast his captain.

"Wait up chibi" the captain caught upto Akashi, ruffling his soft crimson hair. A caring gesture, not one Akashi was used to but found himself leaning into the touch. "Please don't call me that Nijimura-senpai." There was no hint of conviction in Akashi's voice. He was fond of the captain, more than he would admit to. Careless, reckless, strong, bold, oblivious. Akashi could prepare a list of words he could relate to the power forward. _chibi_. It felt right for Nijimura to call him that, affection and care laced in those words. So very right.

"chibi is a chibi" Nijimura voiced knowingly. Akashi didn't say anything further, enjoying the peace as they walked the rest of the way. " Does captain think I'm a good vice captain?" Akashi knew the answer to the trivial question but chose to ask it anyway. It had nothing to do with self esteem, Akashi was sure Nijimura understood this. It was something that sprung from his encounter with Ren the other day. Very sure. So when Haizaki interrupted them, Akashi didn't mind, atleast that's what he reassured himself.

" I ain't gonna hear crap 'bout that, training doubled and if you insist I may just triple it and add a bunch of fists to your platter too" Nijimura punched Haizaki nonchalantly as the guy practically begged the second year to reconsider. To Akashi's surprise, Nijimura grabbed Akashi's arm playfully, pulling him closer "right, chibi?" Akashi nodded, a small smile escaping him.

Another hand grabbed Akashi's arm albeit a bit roughly. "Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, I was there yesterday" his face impassive as always.

It took a while for Akashi to register, then it clicked.

**chao-**

**suggestions and reviews are welcome**

**look out for another update cya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyya Readers. Sorry for the late update. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews.**

Kuroko watched as Akashi face changed color, expressions melting into each other, his brilliant mind processing the information he bestowed upon the red head all too suddenly. The shadow himself didn't quite understand what caused him to put it so bluntly, guilt of witnessing something his eyes shouldn't have or was it something more sinister. In the end he ruled it out as guilt.

"so tell me Tetsuya, do you often spy on people"Akashi sneered, a gaze so threatening it could light a fire on ice. However, the shadow's expression remained placid at least to any ordinary plebeian who lacked enhanced observational skills. Kuroko could feel their Captain's gaze on them, sensing something amiss, their captain always had good instincts. He didn't want to create a scene, he was a shadow that preferred to remain in the realm of shadows, the lime light didn't do him justice and never would.

"Akashi-kun, I didn't mean" he was cut off by the red heads heated response. "why tell me this now? what do you think you can achieve ?" Kuroko didn't plan on achieving anything. No, he was worried about his benefactor, somewhere along the way to repay an unsaid debt he had confused his admiration, transforming it into something else entirely unprecedented.

"In a week we have a month long training camp, if he tries anything there I'll deal with him personally" there was conviction in Kuroko's voice, a conviction that along with his words seemed all to deadly but the impassive face said otherwise.

The teal head noticed the surprise laced very distinctly in Akashi's expression, the genius could gaze through the curtains of placid ocean onto the raging flames underneath. Inwardly smirking _I'll take care of Akashi-kun always... always. _

Akashi chuckled , a beautiful expression, altogether a rare one that bought a smile to Kuroko's face. _Akashi-kun is beautiful. _"What does Akashi-kun find so amusing?" the shorter male made one failed attempt to pout. Akashi patted him, an impression that the teal head felt imprinted there. He would cherish the red head for eternity if given the chance, a single opportunity.

"KYYYYYAAAAA!" the shrill voices of over excited sugar-high fan girls bought him out of his reverie. "Kise Ryouta, good looking and an athletic prodigy" Akashi's voice echoed dimly in the Kaleidoscope that was the constant fangirling screams. Sure Kise Ryouta was good looking, too good looking not unexpected for a young model, the boy had made it to the cover page of Zunon Boy, an exceptional feat for someone his age.

_We must be from different worlds, ne? He's definitely a light and I am strictly a shadow. Who was graced the opportunity to encounter blessed prodigies by a mere twist of fate. Fate did twist quite sharply, didn't it?_

"Man, ever since that guy came, he's swept away all the girls" Nijiumura sighed running a calloused hand through his ebony black hair, they needed a good trimming. "not to mention he's on that shitty football club, darn I believe that club's captain and I must have been gladiators in our past lives, on opposite sides of two terrible empires seeking vengeance, swallowed by their own ego ." He mused, a small smile gracing his well known lips.

That wasn't a possibility too far off for anyone who believed in past lives and knew of both the captains rather turbulent relationship. No, Kuroko didn't doubt it as far as gladiators were concerned, the second year would make a perfect one.

Haizaki raised one white eyebrow at that statement "that gladiator shit, might just be true" he muttered which earned him an experienced punch from the supposed gladiator.

"Did you say something Shougo?" NIjimura eyed him dangerously, the captain had quite the reputation for being a brutal disciplinarian, courtesy of his delinquent past. However Shougo was too dim to know his place and attracted the demons attention for all the wrong reasons.

"Tetsu!" the tanned male ran up the stairs, his skin glistening in sweat, shirt out of his pant, loose tie and low jeans. _He probably got up late again._

"Did you see that blonde, heard he's part french probably got the hair from his mother" the taller male all but dashed into the teal head. _His_ light sure was oblivious and pure -at least when basketball was concerned otherwise the tales of Aomine's endeavors were numerous, numerous gravure magazines that is.

_Just how someone born from light should be -pure , so pathetically pure that it makes the shadows shudder with possessiveness causing them to appear darker, Akashi-kun is also born from light every kind of light, Ruby. _

"Aomine-kun knows about kise- kun?" the teal head had to enquire, it was a well accepted notion that all the power forward cared about was Horikita Mai and basketball, his concerns circling the same tiny domain regularly. It was strange to consider otherwise. So, it surprised most that Aomine Daiki should know about Kise Ryouta's extravagant existence.

"yeah, dude he's freaking stealing all the girls with curves" Aomine eyes scanned the crowd attempting to get a glimpse of the blonde.

_Ah! It makes sense now._ Suddenly, It made sense to all those present there why the power forward would know about the famous Kise Ryouta. At the same time everyone was more than confident that Aomine's low profile with women was not the crime of a handsome blonde but rather due to a certain pinkette's constant presence.

"Dai-chan! Don't run off on me like that" she huffed, slowly pushing her sleek pink hair at the back all the while pouting, as if on queue Momoi Satsuki had appeared.

"Good morning momoi-san" the teal head forced himself to not flinch as she all but glomped him when the words escaped his mouth. "Momoi-san I can't breathe" as was his response every time the female cuddled him, something all the men were jealous of, save Aomine Daiki.

After all their relationship was utterly and surprisingly platonic. It didn't take a trained eye to notice that Momoi was exactly the type of girl Aomine desired, unfortunately through strange events of time governed by fate they had ended up as childhood friends, now the tanned male couldn't think of her as anything but an annoying and pestering self made sister. Hence, platonic.

Kuroko let out an audible sigh as she let go of him and regarded the growing crowd of female high schoolers. "Did I miss something?" she looked quizzically at the team present. Her mind already piecing together all possible scenarios, it didn't take long for her to realise that a celebrity was responsible for stimulating the deadly fan girls.

" Kise Ryouta, do you have a crush on him too?" the power forward asked , skeptical and protective when it came to anything related to his childhood friend, just like how a loving _brother _should be. However, he didn't see Kuroko as a threat, then again who would considering the shadow's rather unimpressive frame.

" NO!" she all but screamed, her face red, she didn't want her beloved to get the wrong impression, not that Kuroko personally cared. The shadow was busy in his own musing about a certain red head that now was the epicenter of a recurring heart quake that threatened to break his restraints. It wasn't going to take long, this he was sure of.

"He is hot, but I've already got my sight set on what I want" Kuroko could practically see the stars decorating the pinkette's eyes but decided to tune it out. He didn't share her romantic sentiments, but was too much of a gentleman to turn her down just yet.

"Now don't be late for practice kouhai's" mockingly scolding them the second year made his way through the second year gates placed adjacent to the first year ones, whilst a shiver ran through two particular first years. It felt like a shame to be indoors when the sun was shining and breeze was playful but priorities always spoke out of turn.

"Aomine-kun" the power forward received a harsh jab to his side by the impassive shadow., signaling him to stop his futile search for a glimpse of the model and make his dutiful approach to class.

"Tetsu! Fine we're going to class too" with that the rest of the miracles walked to their respective classes, some dragged their feet like zombies.

A shrill, loud and ear piercing vibration bestowed desired euphoria upon most of the tired and mentally drained students, rejuvenating them for the hellish practice sessions to follow. A certain red head began packing up his books along with the remnants of his exhaustion, placing them deftly whilst making strategies on how to best convince his over expectant father regarding the week away camp.

" This is for you nanodayo" Akashi stared incredulously at the fluffy red cat ears. _Are those cat ear - a hairband ? _Ruby eyes shifted a dozen times from the headband to the eccentric green head and then back to the head band. _You cannot be serious_. Midorima's hand was trembling and his face slightly flushed. _Was he blushing?_ _Tsundere. _It was probably one of those ridiculous lucky items he carries around.

"umm... Thankyou ...I guess" the vice captain still made no attempt to take the cute fluffy red ear hair band. His eyes sharply assessing the said item.

"Sagitarious is ranked last for today, and there was buy 1 get 1 so I got this item for you, wear it all day" the green head mumbled, one hand adjusting his spectacles, a feint to hide his nervousness and flushed face. _Such a tsundere . _

Midorima despite his eccentric behavior and addiction to Oha Asa, a dutiful follower, had difficulty or more like he felt embarrassed expressing any form of affection. A condition the miracles were more than well ware of, especially Akashi after all he was probably the closest friend the green head has.

_It had to be a fluffy cat ear head band. He even got it in my color. Just how long did you search for this? T_he vice captain gave an audible sigh, closing his eyes determining a course of action. The red head didn't want to hurt the taller male's feelings, since this is the only way the said man ever demonstrates affection or appreciation.

The vice captain felt tapped fingers place the overly cute hairband on his unruly crimson hair and pat it still. Ruby eyes shot open at the gesture, clearly not enjoying it. _There is no way I am going to continue wearing this. _

"shintarou, thank you albeit I can't wear this here" Akashi tried to be as polite and civil as he could muster. Now pairs of eyes were shifting towards then and whispers seemed to establish a habitat in this setting, adding to the tension. _How troublesome. _

"Fine, then I suggest you wear it at practice, no you should , it'll bring you luck" His voice so confident on something so arbitrary, the red head would have burst out laughing if he wasn't already used to this on a daily basis.

_Sure it will. _Akashi pulled the lucky item off his head, his expression withering with every second he spent looking at the said item. _It can't be helped_ he sighed.

Club activities were held in GYM 1, the best of all the gyms, heavily facilitated and structured, dedicated particularly to the first string and unfortunately placed in front of the foot ball field. Most of the members already had begun warming up in groups scattered across the entire ground with managers dealing with the more mundane matters, holding the clip board and striking marks as they went by.

Captain Nijimura was no where in sight, but the lingering fear of his usual presence had sealed the task of bringing Haizaki and Aomine to practice. Akashi looked around for any sign of the other vice captain in vain, he needed to discuss the training schedule or proceed with a practice match involving only the first string.

"Akashi-sama, Nijimura-senpai told me to let you know that he and Ren are busy adjusting the schedule of events for the training camp and as such you are in charge for today's training" the girl mumbled so fast, flustered and fiddled with her board as she spoke not looking the red head in the eye. Despite the compromising message, she was a decent manager albeit a bit clumsy.

Akashi gave her one of his reassuring smiles in response, patting her head leaving the manager breathless. He could see Shintarou from the periphery of his vision, approaching him.

"wear it nanodayou" concern etched in those words. _Honestly_. The first year vice captain's sincere but futile wish was blown to smithereens. It was wishful thinking to believe the green head would forget about the overly cute lucky item.

"I don't think I need that" on the contrary, the day had already shown signs of disaster with Nijimura's absence, maybe Oha Asa did have some strange connection with fates conspiracies that had some how manifested in the form Zodiac signs or this was utter coincidence. _Coincidence. _Midorima gave a sharp gasp at the statement as if it were the most inhumane, idiotic and treacherous thing he had ever heard.

"I'll wear it if needed" Akashi raised an eyebrow for emphasis.

Akashi announced simultaneous matches, making teams, solving disputes. It was well over half an hour when the miracles began their own practise match, the court was partitioned for many makeshift courts, they happened to get one closer to the window.

Half way through the match, Akashi could feel his heart thumping in his chest, sweat trickled from his neck, down his collar bone disappearing under his clothes. _Daiki has been following the plan so far, unconsciously but thankfully. _A ghost of smile graced his lips, his strategy was flowing smoothly, he may have finally overcome the anomaly that was Aomine Daiki.

A crash that was all he heard, the sound of shattered glass before he felt the impact. His head felt heavy, numb from the hit. Some of the glass scraped his skin in various places, he was slowly drowning in crimson.

"AKASHI!"

_Aomine's voice_

_Soo many voices, they sound so distressed_

"_sleep"_

**I'm a little worried about dear Sei-chan now**

**Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**

**So I'll be waiting to hear from you dear readers**

**The next update will be soon ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I really do appreciate the reviews , so why not reply to them as well before we continue with our tale. **

_**To Machi-pan : **__after all it is my OTP *wink*.. Bless you tooo ! I'm a sucker for sempai-kouhai relationships._

_**To Starry Night : **__glad someone shares the sentiment. *cries tears of joy with you*. I know i can't resist CHIBI'S cuteness. Thank you very much for your kind comments senpai. I'll do my best! *high five*_

_**To Letty-Chan19: **__poor cute chibi *heheheheee*_

_**To YOLO: **__Reviews like this make my day . Thank you ! Yes Kuroaka all the way, but Nijiaka as well cuz senpai-kouhai is just too cute._

_**To StrayDogHowling028: **__stick along the Nijiaka way *wink wink* heheheheehe_

_**To Kanb: **__sorry for always being late * gives you a pouty akashi* peac__**e.**_

_**To Kanikikyon: **__someone had to the dirty work. O.o it makes me happy to find other fans of nijiaka! *cyber glomps you__*** **_

_**To MikadoOfAwesomeness: **__guess I cant be too evil now *wink*_

**Thats all for the reviews, please continue to review and allow me to appreciate the lovely readers cuz I enjoy talking with you all. *wink*. I might have to go to the doctor to check whether I have some winking disorder.**

**Now back to the story**_**.**_

_Chibi would handle it._

Nijimura paced through the corridors of the over crowded student council, mentally thwarted with all the unnecessary - to him at least - incremental amount of paperwork that each faction of the council kept presenting. He knew it would be a hectic process but didn't expect it to stretch this long.

"I never signed up for this" he sighed, scowling at the student council president sitting across from him. _Chibi would handle this better._ This wasn't the first time the thought crossed his rather average mind, Akashi was a prodigy, the grace with which he exacted strategies, solved squabbles and dealt with management of members was unmatched.

"the perks of being Captain, huh?" the student council president spoke nonchalantly, doodling on some important sheets, before being reprimanded by his subordinate.

_How in the world did he become the student council president? An aberrant. _The simple gesture sent him tumbling, Akashi and him shared a similar relationship. The redhead chibi was perpetually the more rational one, although there were moments when he derived joy from teasing his kouhai.

_I'm his senpai, He's the kouhai. I need to be more of a role model to him. Tsk.! When did I start depending on him so much._Closing his eyes, he cradled his head in his hand, arms supported by his knees. _This is one hell if a shitty meeting. _He gave his trademark scowl.

" The venue of the training camp will be shared with the basketball club, football club and the baseball club" his sharp eyes moved to each respective captain as the words spilled from his tongue. "any objections?" he raised an eyebrow in question. Nijimura tried his best not to snort on the so called query but settled on rolling his silver eyes.

He had to grimace at that, it had to be the foot ball club albeit it wasn't a surprise as this was an annual event, the foot ball club wasn't a thorn at his side for the first time. Fortunately, they didn't have to share the same edifice. At least that's what the forms indicated according to his scarce understanding.

Ren sat beside him, equally perplexed staring incredulously at the sheets before them and Nijimura began to wonder if he was the Captain of the Basketball club solely because he could control the adolescent idiots that trouble had become so very fond of.

Hurried foot steps made their way towards the council room, slamming the door open , panting, sweat dripping from albino hair as gray eyes tried to locate a certain basketball captain.

The student council president completely unfazed by the rude interruption, gazed straight at the said captain. A gaze demanding that he, Nijimura Shuuzo, take responsibility for the unprecedented outburst.

Said man internally sweared that if a certain Albino didn't have what he deemed as a 'good enough _excuse , _he would unleash Akuma's Hand's (the devils hand) wrath upon him, a title he earned from his delinquent era, a title that well befitted his ruthless justice.

Nijjimura didn't know what to expect, the dread the sudden intrusion brought formed a lump in his throat. He suddenly found it difficult to swallow, the tension the small forward carried seemed deadly contagious, overwhelming him with anxiety. Inwardly praying to all the gods whether he believed in them or not that this interruption was a manifestation of Shougo's stupidity with a blend of paranoia.

"Akashi" he breathed, voice filled with concentrated tension, eyes wide with disbelief and hands trembling with its weight on his side. The albino looked straight at his captain, the lack of information along with his stance conveyed a million more than mere words.

Words a lacking defective makeshift device that failed to convey the extend and depth of every sentiment that consumed mankind.

Nijimura felt the lump constrict unbearably in his throat, possibly growing in size or in weight. Maybe in both he concluded. He didn't even bother with formalities, not sparing the president or Ren a glance as he rushed towards the melanin lacking teen. He grabbed Shougo's trembling hand, sprinting out of the student council faction of Teikou.

"infirmary, compound 2, it was closest to the gym" Nijimura allowed a small smile, there was no need for spoken words with the small forward, gestures was all the communication they required, one of the main reasons Haizaki was always rewarded physical punishment usually leaving lasting bruises, regardless of whether something was done right or wrong. Internally, the smaller of the two could feel the difference between the two nonetheless.

_What happened to you?...chibi? _Nijimura could hear his own heartbeat, echoing of the walls, falling in rhythm with the thumping of his feet as he ran towards the infirmary.

The logical part of his average mind tried to reason with the frenzied conscious, trying to relay the information -infirmary - not hospital- to the suddenly deaf and malfunctioning parts. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, his anxiety peaked and a dull ache reverberated through his chest.

They stood in front of a white door, slightly out of breath, Nijimura let go of Haizaki's hand, flinching as he touched the cold metal in infirmary door knob. Pushing it open, revealed an unconscious red head, bandages staining crimson, laying on the infirmary bed.

For a moment the captain felt his heart stop, skipping a beat or two, before dread painted his sentiments. _Dread. _Never had he seen the red head look so vulnerable, fragile as if a touch was enough to shatter his existence.

Slow steps made their way to his side, Nijimura's hand sought his chibi's hand, eyes never leaving the serene beautiful face. _Chibi. _His fingers rubbed the porcelain skin, as he pondered the circumstances that led to current state of his beloved vice captain.

He sat down on a chair beside the patient bed, playing with crimson locks whilst listening to Haizaki's version of the tale of disastrous happenings. He felt his anger reach a fever pitch as he absorbed every detail, especially the link with the foot ball club.

Apparently one of the members of the foot ball club had accidentally rammed the ball -accidentally or so the culprit claimed - into the gym's window, the consequence of which was Akashi's current condition.

According to the tale teller, the 'ass ' apologized fervently before getting involved in a fist fight with an enraged Aomine, ultimately resulting in detention for both of them.

The entire tale left Nijimura exasperated particularly at the foot ball club member. Haizaki's description of the culprit made it appear as a conspiracy rather than an unfortunate accident. He ran a hand through his messy hair, courtesy to all that running, he just wanted to tune out the rest of the world and comfort Akashi.

That's when his eyes fell on to the cute cat ear headband placed next to Akashi, he raised an eyebrow, scowling at the incredulous item.

"Oi Haizaki? What's that ridiculous looking thing" picking up the cute cat ear headband, he fiddle with the furry ears, it was in Akashi's color. _Crimson._ He knew that the red head wasn't one to be in possession of such eccentric things.

"that would belong to Midorima, the guy's freaking crazy! He said it was Akashi's lucky 'item'. Wearing it is supposed to bring the shrimp some kind of life saving luck" the albino rolled his eyes at the item, definitely not a follower of superstitions. Nijimura, himself never believed in the fortune layed out by horoscopes. He wasn't going to keep faith in a ball of inferno in the sky or balls of them to predict his future.

He stared at the lucky item as his mind entered the vicinity of intense imagination, namely Akashi wearing the cat ear head band, blushing, fidgeting, averting his teary eyes, while attempting a cute 'nyaan'. _Sooo cute!_ He slammed a hand to his face, flustered at the embarrassing image his perverted mind had decided to conjure up.

_What would chibi think of me if he came to know? _

The question lingered on his mind, a soft groan from the epicenter of the embarrassing image brought him out of his reverie. The captain ruffled his vice captain's crimson locks playfully, hoping to ease the tension.

_The anonymous tale weaver_

_The spring breeze played with long crimson hair, dancing to a steady rhythm in the enchanted garden, stood the exquisite and elegant Mistress of the manor. Akashi couldn't see her face but could sense her joy, euphoria filled the air around her. Her white soft silk adorned by white net and pearls gave her an almost angelic appearance sans the wings. The entire scene was illuminated by an unearthly glow._

_A sense of familiarity, he knew she was his mother. Akashi felt a heaviness settle over him, weighing him down, a sense of longing. He inched towards her as she stopped, then walked towards a taller crimson haired prince-like man, who gave her his most genuine smile as he embraced her. A smile that spoke what words failed to convey, a myriad of happiness. _

_She turned and for a moment Akashi felt she looked at him, he hesitated, pausing in his movement until she averted her gaze looking beyond him, into an abyss. Her golden eyes appeared to glow with warmth. _

"_they are twins" _

_A sweet voice sliced through the silence of what Akashi believed to be a mute scene. He followed her gaze to where it disappeared into the mist. His curious steps revealed a gilded full size mirror, resembling a doorway. A crack ran through it. He extended his pale hand to the gilded gold knob, the ruby embedded in it glowing angrily. _

_A sudden chill ran through his spine, a sense of foreboding enveloped him boring down to his core. A warning perhaps._

_It was freezing cold._

_His hand touched the freezing knob, and watched as the ruby melted to an unnatural yellow. Akashi observed for any further changes before daring to open the gate, to pull the handle._

_ Just as he began to pull the handle, he found the entire scene disappear before his eyes, merging into nothingness. An abyss of darkness._

_He had left the door ajar._

Akashi's eyes fluttered open, greeted by a plain white ceiling, slowly the events that brought him to his current state came from his subconscious to the forefront of his superior mind to make themselves known.

A mop of black hair came to view, thin eyebrows knitted in concern, silver eyes filled with worry- overwhelmed by the situation, slightly trembling. A hand gently ruffling his hair, playing with soft strands of crimson, stained with scarlet blood.

"Akashi... How do you feel?" NIjimura's voice was gentle, a small reassuring smile made its way to his lips as he regarded the red head. Akashi stared at his senpai, slightly guilty for making him worry.

"I'm fine" was the short curt reply, just as he was taught. Unconsciously, his hand reached for the bandage that covered his right temple, tugging it. His gaze fell on the scratches, scattered red lines decorated his arm. It wasn't too serious, just breaking skin. The school physician looked over to him, disposing tools and scarlet cotton balls, likely soaked with his blood.

"you're awake, well that's a good sign, I guess it's been well over 20 minutes." the doctor glanced at clock to confirm, giving a professional smile perhaps aimed at putting young patients such as himself to ease. " how are you feeling?"

Akashi had an inkling those words were going to become awfully familiar to him, once he lift the small makeshift school infirmary. His ruby eyes stared at his wounds, not debating a reply but rather assessing his current condition.

"alright" the voice was slightly above a whisper, Akashi didn't like feeling weak, he dreaded the situation, silently berating himself. _How vulnerable._

"ok then, I'll just give you a quick assessment of your situation." he reached out for his reports, flashing one of those sickening smiles again " the glass from the broken window left some scratches across your arms, luckily though I was able to isolate all the pieces. The ball though seems to have hit your head with quite some force, so you suffered a slight concussion. I think it best if you also visit a hospital for better analysis. All in all I think you're good to go." he handed the reports to Akashi, " this has to be given to your father, my phone number is also mentioned. Don't hesitate to contact me."

The redhead honored him with one polite thank you as the doctor left, sighing to himself, silently berating while subconsciously tugging at the bandage. A tendency Akashi himself wasn't quite aware of.

"you shouldn't do that!...chibbiii" the taller of the two chided, the last part was almost a whine as he reached out to pull the injured male prying hands roughly, causing the said male to wince at the gesture.

Akashi knew more than anyone else there was no point in arguing with the impulsive captain, although that didn't mean the red head would cater to his wishes either.

The shorter male decided then and there he would decipher a strategy that would get rid of this insolent name-calling. _Chibi_ did not pertain to him at all or so he believed. "please stop calling me that Nijimura-senpai, it's distasteful" blunt as always however the arrow failed it's mark yet again.

The Captain simply frowned at the response, a little lighter than his signature scowl. " chibi is chibi" the phrase was enunciated with such certainty as if it was the most obvious thing in the complexity of the universe.

Akashi would have gawked at him, he knew he would have, had it not been for the well practiced mask mastered skilfully just to his father's expectations, being civil and unrelenting, unreadable is important in the scornful world that is business.

The vice captain made an attempt to stand, swaying slightly, an oncoming headache was wrecking havoc, reason for his poor balance. Nijimura steadied him, smiling his 'you can depend on me you, you know ' smile, his hand on Akashi's waist. The red head glared daggers at him, not appreciating the ' assistance ' , after all he despised being dependent and vulnerable, feeling weak.

The captain however just chuckled at the hostile expression much to Akashi's dismay. The entire scenario no matter how endearing was ruined by a certain shadow who ran straight to his red heads side.

"Akashi-kun! Are you alright?" Kuroko hugged Akashi, slowly and stealthily pulling him away from the captain's grasp, his concern masked his intentions. "I was so worried"

**Bye bye**

**cya soon**

**reviews are appreciated . **


End file.
